Skandale / Gossip: Yamaguchi Tatsuya
Yamaguchi Tatsuya geboren: 10.01.1972 2008 März 2008 heiratete TOKIOs Yamaguchi Tatsuya ein ehemaliges Model. Am 06.05.2008 wurde ihr gemeinsames erstes Kind geboren. 2010 Am 17.09.2010 wurde Tatsuyas Sohn geboren. 2011 Am 28.08.2011 wurde TOKIOs Yamaguchi Tatsuya beim Autofahren nach einem Spurwechsel in einem abgesperrten Bereich von der Polizei angehalten. Als Tatsuya seinen Führerschein vorzeigte, stellt sich heraus, dass dieser seit Februar des Jahres fällig war. Das Dokument wurde wegen Verstoßes gegen das Straßenverkehrsgesetz einbehalten. Am 29.08.2011 wurde eine Pressekonferrenz abgehalten und Tatsuya entschuldigte sich öffentlich. Der Vorgang wurde später strafrechtlich verfolgt. In Folge dessen wurden keine Werbespots mit Tatsuya von Yamato Transport und Fuji Heavy Industries mehr ausgestrahlt. Subaru beendete die Zusammenarbeit mit ihm. 2016 Am 05.08.2016 wurde bekannt, dass TOKIOs Yamaguchi Tatsuyas Frau sich von ihm scheiden ließ. 2018 Am 25.04.2018 wurde berichtet, dass TOKIOs Yamaguchi Tatsuya an die Staatsanwaltschaft verwiesen wurde, weil er im Februar 2018 ein Mädchen in seinem Haus in Minato, Tokyo, Alkehol gab und sie gegen ihren Willen geküsst hatte. Seit dem 15.01.2018 war Tatsuya im Krankenhaus zur Behandlung umd "seiner Leber eine Pause zu gönnen" und ihre Funktion zu testen. Er wurde zudem von seiner Agentur angehalten nicht zu viel zu trinken. Am 12.02.2019 verließ er das Krankenhaus und ging nach Hause und fing an zu trinken. Er war bereits betrunken, als er das Mädchen kontaktierte, das er von der Arbeit kannte. Sie kam mit einer Freundin gegen 20 Uhr an. Während die beiden in seiner Wohnung waren, bot er ihr ständig Alkohol an und ermutigte sie, diesen zu trinken. Anschließend zwang er sie ihn zu küssen. Die Mädchen gingen nach 30 Minuten oder einer Stunde wieder. Bei einer hastig arrangierten Pressekonferenz in einem Hotel in Tokyo am 26. April entschuldigte sich Yamaguchi dafür, dass er ein 16jähriges Mädchen geküsst hatte. Tatsuya sagte: "Ich entschuldige mich von ganzem Herzen für das Opfer. Sie hat zugestimmt, zu einer Einigung zu kommen.“ Was seine Kollegen von TOKI angeht sagte er: "Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll, wenn ich darüber nachdenke, was sie durchmachen müssen." Er gab an, dass er sich an das Vorgefallene nicht richtig erinnern kann und deutete an zu TOKIO zurückkehren zu wollen. "Wenn mein Platz noch frei ist, wenn ich wieder zu TOKIO gehen kann ..." Der Anwalt von Johnny's Entertainment, gab bekannt, dass Yamaguchi auf unbestimmte Zeit von den Aktivitäten ausgeschlossen wird. Seien Serie "R no Hosuku" wurde abgebrochen und wurde aus den Onlineportalen entfernt. Er wurde zudem aus all seinen regulären Programmen entfernt. Am 30.04.2018 trafen sich die Miglieder von TOKIO mit Yamaguchi Tatsuya für eine Aussprache. Tatsuya übergab an diesem Tag seine Kündigung. Am 01.05.2018 veröffentlichte Kitagawa Johnny selbst eine Entschuldigung und bat um die Unterstützung seiner Talente. Am 02.05.2018 hielt TOKIO eine Pressekonferrenz zu der Angelegenheit ab. Die Mitglieder gaben an, dass sie sich verantwortlich fühlten und sich für das Opfer gegen Leute, die ihr nachstellten, einsetzen würden. Die Gruppe entschuldigte sich bei dem Mädchen und ihrer Familie. Als er hörte, dass Tatsuya zu TOKIO zurückkehren wollte, sagte Matsuoka: "Wenn TOKIO ein Ort ist, an dem er nicht merkt, dass er eine Klippe hinuntersteigt, würde ich es meiner Meinung nach vorziehen, TOKIO so schnell wie möglich zu eliminieren!" Als sie zu Tatsuyas Verhalten befragt wurden sagte Matsuoka: "Der Sake ist nicht schlecht! Das, was schlecht ist, bist du!" Matsuoka äußerte sich unverblümt über Yamaguchis Alkoholismus und sagte zu ihm: "Du bist krank." Nagase bat darum dass dem Opfer keine Schuld gegeben und es nicht identifiziert wird. Er sagte auch dass es für Tatsuya keine Möglichkeit gibt zurückzkehren. Während der Pressekonferrenz entfernte Johnny's Entertainment jede Erwähnung von Yamaguchi Tatsuya. Am 06.05.2018 gab Johnny's Entertainment bekannt, dass sie ihren Vertrag mit Yamaguchi gekündigt hatten.